


Life after death.

by esmeblue



Series: Undead or alive. [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Simon believe in yourself, Zombies, noisy neighbors, oh god the fluff, zombie boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeblue/pseuds/esmeblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren doesn't know what he expected when he asked Simon over to the Walkers for a second time. Perhaps a grudging acceptance of fate or for him to moan about how difficult it is to make small talk with his parents. He didn't think that Simon would get this wide eyed and vulnerable look of surprise that makes Kieren want to tuck him up into bed and look after him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life after death.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is the first work in a series of in the flesh drabbles, please let me know what you think :)

Kieren doesn't know what he expected when he asked Simon over to the Walkers for a second time. Perhaps a grudging acceptance of fate or for him to moan about how difficult it is to make small talk with his parents. He didn't think that Simon would get this wide eyed and vulnerable look of surprise that makes Kieren want to tuck him up into bed and look after him.

"They‘re okay with having me back?" Simon asked him, leaning up against the kitchen counter trying to make Kieren think he's casual about this, it doesn't work. 

Kieren frowned, had Simon thought that his parents didn't like him or something? The bloody idiot had jumped in front of a bullet for him, his parents couldn't like Simon more if the Irishman suddenly announced that he saved small babies from burning buildings as a hobby. "Simon my mum practically ordered me to get you over to our house or else her and dad would be coming over to the bungalow." He watched as Simon pulled on the sleeve of the ridiculously adorable oversized jumper he liked to wear.

"Really?" Simon asked again "I mean I just thought what with how it went down last time that yer parents would be more comfortable if I stayed way an all" he said, Irish accent getting thicker as he got more worried.

Kieren groaned and stepped forward to kiss Simon. The other mans hands reached up to cup his face briefly before one tangled in his hair, Kieren smiled and ran his hands down Simon's chest slowly, feeling the defined muscle beneath the older mans thick jumper. Kieren leaned away from the kiss so that his forehead was still touching Simon‘s. 

"You didn't do anything you absolute idiot" he murmured softly. Kieren had forgotten that Simon had a tendency to blame himself for most things "it was Gary who caused all the bother". He smiled as Simon chucked under his breath.

"If thats what you call bother I'd hate to see what you call a fight" Simon said before kissing Kieren again. Kieren moaned before he stepped between Simons legs, pushing the older man against the kitchen counter and deepening the kiss, he felt Simon slide his hands up the front of his shirt, trying to take things further. He smirked against his boyfriends mouth before pulling back and laughing at Simons disappointed face.

"Don't get all grumpy I'm going to get you're cover up mousse, God knows I'm better at putting it on than you are" Kieren grinned heading over to the kitchen shelves. He picked up the mousse and the sponge and headed back towards Simon who had jumped up to sit on the counter.

"I can't believe you stopped making out so you could put bloody make up on me" Simon huffed.

"I can‘t believe you tried to distract me with making out when we're meant to be visiting my parents" he countered, applying the mousse to Simon‘s face carefully. He was still slightly shocked by how much Simon was willing to change his beliefs just to make him happy.

"Dont pretend like you don't enjoy making out as much as I do" Simon said, wiggling his eyebrows in an overly ridiculous way.

Kieren finished applying the mousse and kissed Simon chastely on the lips. "We've got to go, mum's expecting us" he laughed walking over the door. Simon groaned and followed after him, Kieren sighed when the other man wrapped an arm round his waist as they walked out of the bungalow, he leaned against Simon‘s shoulder as they headed over to the walker family home. 

Kieren still felt uneasy walking through Roarton, either because he was PDS or because he and Simon were obviously involved. The community wasn't exactly filled with living gay couples, let alone dead ones. He saw net curtains twitching as they headed through the empty streets.

"Do you ever feel like we're being watched" Simon whispered, staring straight back at one of the old women who was blatantly staring at them from one of the houses. Kieren laughed, Simon was so brave when it came to dealing with peoples prejudices. Sometimes a little to brave in his opinion, it was easy to see how Simon had got brought into a extremist group.

"I dunno, I think I saw 10 or 12 people just about hanging out of their windows" he whispered back.

"People should learn to mind their own business!" Simon shouted in a pointed way, glaring at the separate houses.

Kieren sighed and hit Simon in the arm "as attractive as your righteous fury is, now isn't the time to rage against the machine." He watched as Simon calmed down a little, turning to stare at Kieren with his blue eyes. It was still weird seeing Simon with cover up on, part of him felt guilty for asking his boyfriend to wear it.

Simon smirked at Kieren before leaning forward to kiss him soundly on the lips, Kieren hummed softly and put his arms round the other mans waist kissing him back for a moment before pulling back. 

"You can stop doing that, we need to go inside before tomorrow" he said slightly disappointed. Its not as if he wanted to stop kissing his moregeous boyfriend.

He felt Simon tense slightly against him when he realised they we're standing just of the driveway and leaned up to kiss the man on the cheek. "They really like you, you know" Kieren said, realising that he probably needed to make things obvious.

Simon grinned confidently, looking more like himself again "of course they like me, I'm a wonderfully likeable person".

Kieren laughed and knocked on the door. "Youre mister personality" he joked, knocking his shoulder against Simon‘s playfully.

Kierens mum opened the door and smiled widely at both of them, she stepped aside to let them in but Simon hesitated, not sure if he should say something or just go in. Kieren sighed and took Simons hand in his, stupid man obviously hadn't had much experience in meeting the parents before. He smiled at his mum and tried not to melt on the inside as Simon offered his mum an awkward but clearly happy smile before letting Kieren lead them into the house.

"Ah Kier there you are!" Kieren groaned as he dad wrapped him in a tight hug "we were beginning to thing you weren't coming" Steve laughed. 

He watched as his dad grinned at Simon and held out his hand for the other man to shake. Kieren snorted when Simon seemed to have a small handshake related crisis before shaking Steve‘s hand."

"Good to see you again Simon, beginning to think kier was keeping you hidden" Steve said, smiling happily.

"Its nice to be back again sir, thankyou for having me over." Simon replied, looking pleasantly surprised at the warm welcome.

Kieren groaned when Simon called his dad sir, now all he'd be hearing for weeks was what a nice and polite young man Simon is and that its rare to find someone in this generation with half decent manners. He walked over and took Simon‘s hand, lacing their fingers together smiling when Simon‘s blue eyes met his. He walked Simon over to the kitchen and was surprised when the other man smiled at his mother and offered her his hand.

"Hullo Mrs.Walker" Simon said happily "how have you been?"

Kieren knew that he should probably be listening to the conversation but he got distracted by the fact that Simon‘s jumper was big enough to cover his hands slightly and how that was just the cutest thing ever. Sometimes it was difficult to remember how dangerous Simon could be, it was like there were two different sides to him.

He was snapped back to the present when Jem barged in the door and headed into the kitchen.

"Oi dickhead, stop gawking at your boytoy and come help me with the shopping" she yelled happily.

If Kieren still had blood in his veins he would of blushed, especially when Simon grinned at him smugly from where he was talking to mum. He walked over to Jem and grabbed a couple of the shopping bags out of her hands angrily.

"Don't call him that Jem!" He hissed quietly at his sister, trying to make sure Simon and his parents didn't hear their conversation.

Jem rolled her eyes in a truly exasperated way that only teenage girls can manage "what? He is your boytoy, just because he's older doesn't mean he's not wrapped around your little finger" she whispered back grinning.

He was about to reply when he heard his dad call Simon over to the families extensive DVD collection.

"Simon you can pick the film today since your the guest" Steve said grinning, pointing to the large collection of movies. "They're all blue-ray you know" he added proudly.

Kieren watched as Simon went from looking slightly worried to completely lost and wondered if he should go over and help out.

"Does blue-ray make the film better" Simon asked, Irish accent drawing out the sentence for longer "I dont think I've ever watched one on blu-ray before."

Seeing that his dad was about to go on a blu-ray based rampage Kieren ran over to the two men and linked arms with Simon. "Thanks dad, I'll help Simon choose now" he said looking at his dad in a way he hoped showed how much he was probably needed in the kitchen. 

Steve nodded quickly and headed of in that direction "right um I'll go see what your mother and Jem are up to kier".

Kieren kissed Simon on the cheek "you might not want to bring up films or DVDs with dad, he'll go on a crazy rant that'll make you wish you hadn't risen". He said, not wanting his boyfriend to get freaked out by his family so early on in the relationship.

Simon looked at him and hummed slightly " If I could see nothing but the smoke, from the tip of his cigar, I would know everything about the life before the war" he murmured quietly. 

Kieren paused and looked at Simon, he wold say the weirdest things sometimes. Just sprouting unknown poetry or random philosophy at any given moment. It made him seem either very mysterious or very pretentious, but Kieren loved it. "What does that mean?" He asked quietly.

Simon smiled and picked up a DVD from the shelf "it means your dad is a very kind man, I'm incredibly lucky to have met your family. Kieren watched as the other man took a deep breath before looking sadly at him "I'm very lucky to have met you Kieren".

" well you wont be saying that when dads talked to you about different telly‘s for 2 hours straight" he said laughing.

The older man looked back to the kitchen and grinned happily "well I'll just have to hope you'll be kind enough to rescue me when that happens".

"Hmmm maybe if you're lucky."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you want to leave me prompts you can either leave them in the comments or send them to my tumblr at http://pythagorasindaclub.tumblr.com/  
> I'd be extremely grateful.


End file.
